gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Call of Duty Dead Ops
Call of Duty Dead Ops is a first-person shooter action game developed by Treyarch and published by Activision. It follows the story of the popular Zombies mode originating in CoD:WaW. Story The world has fallen into chaos. The walking dead roam the streets, whatever's left of them. You play as 3 different people: Corporal Tank Dempsey, Abigail "Misty" Briarton, and Sargeant John Walter, as you fight for survival during these dark times. Campaign Missions #Out of the Frying Pan: Sgt. John Walter is introduced as a large missile strikes Europe, and his life gets even worse. He is knocked unconscious after the missile hits and wakes up to someone or something clawing at his door. He shoots the door with a gun he keeps hidden just for this occasion, and finds a sickly pale man splattered in blood at his door, dead from the gunshot. Walter then sees that his home has been obliterated. He goes out in search of anything, and runs into a bunch of Zombies, and you continue on for a while, then you reach a power plant, and turn on the power, unknowing of the outcome. #Die Risen: Abigail "Misty" Briarton is in a high rise building in China, along with her comrades: Marlton Johnson, Samuel J. Stuhlinger, and Russman. Misty fights her way through a multitude of zombies with her comrades, in search of how they got there. They find a glowing pad, with some controls hooked up to it, Marlton presses some buttons, the door to the room seals shut, the pad starts glowing, and the group is sucked into a vortex leading who knows where. #Down to Earth: Tank Dempsey along with Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Samantha Maxis, stuck in Edward Richtofen's body, have returned from the Moon to Earth, and are trying to get out of Area 51. The group encounters new zombies like Crawlers, and Hellhounds as they progress. They find a plane near the edge of the facility, and decide to take it. Once they get on though, they meet someone they thought they'd never hear from again: Gersch. #Light 'em Up: Walters has turned on the power for the small town he lived in, and things are starting up, but, he began creating a new foe. Nevertheless, he escaped the power plant and began looking for survivors. He found a family under attack by zombies, and help kill the zombies. The family consisted of his old friend Zackary Gordon, his wife Samantha, and their daughter Chloe. John worked with Zack in the British army during the Pakistan War. The group headed forwards to Zack's house, started his car (one of the few that wasn't broken) and started driving. #Der Riese: The teleporter left Misty and her gang dazed, lost, and confused. They ended up in a facility in Germany with dead bodies, strange machinery, and teddy bears everywhere. Of course, zombies roamed, and fighting ensued. They came across some tape recorders, and old documents dating back to WWII. They discovered Group 935, their intentions, and what happened in this grizzly place. They later found another teleporter, and used it to escape. #A Wrench in the Works: Dempsey and the rest have been flying in the plane for a while, and Gersch explained that the Ascension Group knew about the Aether, and tried to find a way to get to it to control the zombies. They had a hidden lab in the Ural mountains. Dempsey and the others landed there, and began to move through the labs. Of course, Richtofen didn't want that, so he sent some of his best forces to stop them. They made it through, however, and found that the M.P.D is the controller of the zombies, and as such, can be used against Richtofen. They need to find their way back to moon, and destroy the M.P.D. #Thunder Take you: Walters and Gordon arrive at an abandoned military base after driving a long time. The base contained some very suspicious stuff in it. Several radios stating we're in danger, long dead zombies, and odd machinery was all over the place. Samantha started tinkering with the machines, when (surprise) more zombies came a' knocking. However, there was more. When Walters turned on the power, he started the process of the Avogadro's creation. The Avogadro is made of pure lightning, and is attempting to shut down the machines. You need to hold off the zombies, and defeat the Avogadro outside the building. Once that is completed, the machines will power up, and release a pulse that sucked the life out of all undead creatures around. The machine's creators are unknown, but he they knew a way to combat 115. #Frozen Souls: The teleporter took Misty and the rest to Siberia, and a fridgid base at that. Marlton needs to find documents to find a better way to combat the zombies. Meanwhile, more undead monsters resurface from the frozen depths, along with a large and terrifying monster man chasing them who seems invincible. Misty eventually finds a stash of super-powerful weapons and uses them to destroy this beast of a man, as well as rescue her comrades. The documents that were searched for were found, and Marlton needed a way to escape. They found a teleporter again. Where did it lead them? That's another story. #Purification: Dempsey and his people have made it to Griffin Station again, and were greeted by more zombies than ever. Griffin Station was also re-arranged. Dempsy and the rest make their way through, and in the end, activate the self-destruct sequence for Griffin Station. Richtofen is dead, but the zombies aren't they are sentient now, and wish to eat the flesh of all who inhabit earth. What happens next? I'll let you determine that. Other Modes Multiplayer: In multiplayer there are several different styles of gameplay. The standard team-on-team and free-for-all modes from the other CoD games, but I'm adding new ones. 1. Living vs Dead: One team controls humans, another controls zombies. You can choose to be a regular zombie, a Crawler zombie, a Hellhound, a Shrieker, a Lava Zombie, and even an Avogadro, but it's limited one per game. You can also choose to be a juggernaut if you're living, but again, only one per game. 2. Territory War: Both teams are humans, and you're fighting both the other team for territory, and neutral zombies from killing you. Survival: My favourite part. Survival has you and possibly other people surviving against endless waves of zombies until everyone drops dead. It contains all the maps from the previous games, as well as some new ones. 1. Extincion (originally an idea by BlackSpider-Man on deviantart, I liked it so I put it on my page with a few tweaks) Taking place in Costa Rica, an abandoned laboratory used to try and reanimate dinosaurs has had a 115 meteorite land, and take its toll. You play as 2 security guards and 2 scientists trying to survive in this crazy place. Enemies: Zombies, Veloceraptor Zombies, Dilophosaurus Zombies, Seismosaurus Zombies, T-Rex Zombies, Pterodactyl Zombies. Perks: Quick Revive, Juggernog, Speed Cola, Double Tap Root Beer, PHD Flopper, Stamin-Up, Deadshot Daquiri, Mule Kick. WILL BE CONTINUED Credits I OWN NOTHING. If you have any ideas, check with the comment section, and I might give you permission. Category:Call of Duty Category:First-Person Shooters Category:Action Category:Activision Category:Video Games Category:Games